What if we were meant to be?
by yyhpunk
Summary: Pan went to America when she was ten, she wanted to get away after the dragonballs were found. She and my person is a group of singers and they are heading to JAPAN. will trunks get pan? will goten fall hard? This story belongs to Tai-04, my sis.
1. Default Chapter

What if we were meant to be?

Tai: I am back with yet another story, I know I should finish at least one of my story

before doing another one, but I can't help it.

Trunks: Im sure you can't

Tai: sticks my tongue out at him

Pan: Trunks be nice to her

Tai: yea be nice to me

Trunks: Why?

Tai: cause I could make pan hate you forever and ever

Trunks: I'll be good

Tai: On with the story, and I don't own anything, except for the plot and Tai, My person

Trunks, Goten, Marron: 25, 24, 23

Pan, Bra, OC: 16

Ch. 1

Trunk's POV and seeing Pan on TV again

It's been 6 years since she left Japan to go to America for her career. 6 fucking years. I

miss her like hell. She is doing well, I know that, she know that, that is why she didn't come back.

I sighed as I looked out of my company window. President of Capsule Corp. Cool

right? Not for me. I walked out and said " I have to go back home for a party my mom is

throwing so I'll be leaving now" " yes sir" Said Rachel, a beautiful, blonde haired green eyes

girl.

I walked out and went into my silver Porche. I slowly drove home. As soon as I got

home I was greeted by a whole lot of people, basically people my dad and Goku know. I went to my room to put my stuff down and to change. As I strip down to my boxers the door opened. there stood Marron checking me out. I put on a jean, and a shirt that says ' Sorry,

don't date hookers' in red. Marron came in close the door and said " We still have time" "

No thanks" i said as i walked out. Dinner came, and we all went and sit down in the large

dining table. " Well, Bulma, are you going to tell us why a party?" Goku said. " You'll see"

My mom said smiling. We all went in the Tv room and my mom turn the TV on.

'Says he wants you

He says he needs you

It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you

If he really wants you'

Pan was there singing and dancing in a mini skirt and a tank top. Man she is so damn

fine.

'If he really needs you  
Really got to have you  
Take your time and feel him out  
When he's a good boy  
I mean a really really good boy  
Why not let him lay with you  
That's when you give it to him good'

her other singer Tai Wang was hot also, if he haven't have a crush on Pan he would go

for her. Tai was 16 and have dark brown hair so dark it is almost black with white

highlights, her big dark brown eyes shone, she is wearing the same outfit as Pan.  
  
_[Chorus:]_  
Dip it low

Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
  
PAN: You getting bold  
He growin' cold  
It's just the symptoms of young love  
Growin' old  
You think it's time  
And you're thinking of leaving  
But give it time  
It's late at night  
He's coming home  
Meet him at the door with nothin' on  
Take him by the hand  
Let him know what's on  
If you understand me  
Yall come on  
  
Tai: All my ladies wind it up  
If you know just how to move (mooove)  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you want to do (show her what you got daddy)  
  
All my ladies wind it up  
If you know just how to move  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you want to do (ouuuh..wouh ouh)  
  
BOTH: Dip it low  
Pick it up slow (ohhh)  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ima show you how to make him)  
Dip it low (ouhhh)  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
  
We can move if you wanna  
We can move if you wanna  
We can mooove if you wanna  
We can mooooooove...  
  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow (slowww)  
Roll it all around (ohhhh)  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing (yeah)  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke (come on come on come on)  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ooooh)  
  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
  
They both went off and I look around the room. Everyone has their mouth open wide

staring at the TV. " the party is for Pan, She and her friend Tai is coming to Japan for 2

months, she is coming back tomorrow" Bulma said smiling. I can't belive it she is

coming back? WOW. After a while everyone went home, I took a shower and off to

sleep I am.

What do u think?? R&R please I tried my best with this chapter


	2. IM BACK! Pan's POV

What if we were meant to be?

Tai: Hi, I am back with chapter 2

Trunks: she has nothing to do

Tai: HEY take that back.

Trunks: Why?

Tai: well, I am going to go read comics soon

Trunks: that doesn't count

Tai: Yes it does.

REVIEWERS:

PolePeeps25: yea pan is a singer, so she is a celebrity

Tears of the Nite: thank you, and I like that song also!!

tasha: I am so glad u r into the story, I thought no one is going to like it!!

coolkitty2: lol I love ur review!!

IF YOU ALSO LIKE YYH, PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY: ASSASSIN'S

LOVE IS THE GREATEST LOVE!! PLEASE I NEED REVIEWERS!!

CHAPTER 2: I'M BACK!!! PAN'S POV,

see the title fits lol

I am so nervous, so nervous. My stomach is jumping up and down. I am sitting in a jet

with Diana and Tai.

Diana Frost is a raven black haired with curls at the end; forest green

eyes girl, standing tall at 5'8 and is very skinny. She is the tallest, maybe cause is isn't

Asian. I mean Tai and I are Asian and we are really short, actually Tai is shorter than me.

She is 5'2 while I am 5'3. Short, really short. I am moving around in my seat, We are

almost there I know it.

Tai is looking out the window with an interested look on her face.

I know I said she is Asian but she is Chinese, Not Japanese. I can't wait to see my dad's

face, my family, and everyone else. Diana is asleep on her seat. Please, she went to bed at

3 and we woke up at 5 good luck to her.

" I can't wait!! I always wanted to go to Japan! I wanna see all those animes!!" Tai said as she turn to look at me. Her face glowing.

" And I can't wait to see my family" I said while rolling my eyes. Tai loves anime.

" I can't wait to see your family as well, Too bad Diana can't' Tai said looking over at Diana.

Diana is going to see her Boyfriend in England, so she wants to make sure we got here ok.

" Yea" I said looking sad. The jet went to a complete stop.

" We are HERE!!!!" Tai said jumping up and down. We got off after saying good bye to Diana.

As soon as she spoke, a whole bunch of people came up to us speaking in Japanese.

" PAN WHERE ARE YOU?" Tai yelled. I looked around for her, but with her height and mine, it's no

use.

' I CAN'T SEE YOU" I yelled.

" PAN I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THEM!!" Tai

yelled.

" Err.. um.. Tai I don't really understand them either" I said .

" WHAT!!, YOU WERE BORN HERE!!!, ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY MOVE OUT OF MY WAY PLEASE!!" Tai screamed, and believe me when she screams it is loud. The crowd took a few steps away from us. We both ran to each other and stood there.

" Arigato" I said looking around.

" PAN, PAN" a voice yelled out, so familiar. " Goten" I said as I ran and hug him. " I heard a girl yell so I thought of checking over here" He said looking at

me. I guess the crowd got tried of listening to Tai so they all ran up to her. Poor Tai you

can't see her anymore.

" Goten you have to help, My friend is caught in the middle" I said. Goten looked at the crowd and said " No way am I going in there".

" PEOPLE, GET OF ME!! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU, GET AWAY!!!" Tai yelled and for the second time the crowd moved away. Tai was sitting on the ground. I ran up to her

" Are you alright?" I asked. poor Tai she look like she is going to cry. " Do I look okay?" She snapped at me. I am use to her attitude.

" I wanna go" She whined looking at the ground. I hoist her up and lead her to where I see Goten heading. When we got there everyone I know was there, standing and looking at us.

" Um.. Konnichiwa" I said nervously. " PAN, They all said as they form a circle around us. Tai grip on my arm harder and look nervous.

" Hi This is Tai, she is a little scared cause she was drowning in people, and

Goten won't save her." I said as I push Tai forward.

I could see goten, and a few other's mouth drop open. I would expect it really, Tai has that pretty, cute look to her.

" Umm.. Hi, do you guys speak English? Cause I don't know Japanese, the only Japanese I know is from anime" She said looking around.

' Hi Tai, yes we all speak English and I am Bra, I love you clothes" Bra said as she step forward. She got rid of the hooker look and went straight into jeans, a white tank with a sweater. Tai is wearing a tight fitted jeans and a black tank top, holding her usual black hooded sweatshirt with the word B I T C H in the

front in white and Babe In Total Control of Herself on the back.

We decided we would catch up later on tonight cause Bulma is taking us to eat. Tai is walking next to Vegeta talking to him. It is a surprise and I guess everyone is surprise cause they were looking at them weirdly. I know that Vegeta would like, and get along with her. I mean Tai can Have a big attitude, and have a temper problem. But she is really tough, She isn't a sayian but she could top us. maybe cause she is a demon. { demons exist in this one k?}

Half angel Somewhat human and some Ice. I have been training her and I got to super

sayain 2 almost 3. We went in a car and off to the house we go. A few min. later We

came to a HUGE and I mean HUGE house, It has so many stories and it is fabulous.

" We decided to buy a house that we could all share" My dad said. I race Tai to the house

and Trunks, and man, was he hot, I was on fire when I saw him. I must not give in to

him. He showed us our room. Tai is next to mine across from goten, while mine is across

from Trunks.

HI Okay, next chapter is The party with a lot of people's POV R&R please!!


	3. Dinner part 1 Tai's POV

What if we were meant to be?

ch. 3

Tai HI, okay this is chapter 3, and In my last chapter i said party, big mistake it is a fancy

dinner type thing

Trunks: you always make mistakes.

Pan: be nice

Tai; yea listen to Pan be nice

Trunks: yes

Tai: if I don't know better I think Pan is your mother, no offence

Pan: why would you think that?

Tai: well he always listen to you

REVIEWERS:

PolePeeps25: thank u and somehow you are always the first one to review me lol

Okane-Tsuki: this is one of your fav. story? really? cool, you just made my day

Tears of the Nite: yea I think they will get together soon but, I have to see where this

leads off

frozeninshadow: you are the first one that review me on !! um... u r not

a loser and sure just email me the info.

coolkitty2: lol, yep and as usal I love ur review!!

Please tell me who is your fav. person please, so I know who's POV to put more of

Chap ter 3 The Big Dinner part one in Tai's info.

HA, I am laying on my new bed, staring at the ceiling, this is so fun, not. It is so boring I

swear it feels like I am locked up or something. I just met everyone and I could tell they

wanted to catch up with Pan so I lied saying I want to take a small nap. Small nap my ass,

I been laying here for almost an hour. I sighed. I can't belive I am in Japan and not doing

anything. I should have said I want to go out and explore alone, but no, I have to make a

silly excuse saying that I am tired. I got out of the bed and went to sit by the window. I

open it and stared out. It is beautiful, kinda like starring out of the window in my

grandparents house back in Tawain. Kinda foggy and with beautiful tall green trees. I

love it so much. It is cold in Japan. { I should know this, I use to live near Japan so Yea,

the weather is kinda the same} I went to grab my jacket from the bed. But as soon as I

got there the door opened. I turn to see who open it and saw Vegeta standing there arms

crossed and a frown on his face. "I thought you were going to sleep?" He asked. Busted.

" I lied" I said as I put the jacket on. He walked in my room and said" I know your

secret" Secret? does he mean my demon side? or that I use to be an assassin? What

ever it is, it means trouble. " I know that you are a demon, and you use to be an assassin,

and if you want to kill anybody in the house, you will lose" He said . He knows both, I

wonder who told. " Who told you?" I asked looking at him. " Your demonic smell that

you have, and Pan told us your old job" he said . Damn that Pan how could she, I told her

not to tell. " So everyone knows that?" I asked. " Hn, Yes, get ready we are going out to

eat. Dress formal. and tomorrow I want to spar with you." He said as he walk out and

close the door behind him. I groaned, just what I need, to face everyone after Pan told

them my secret. Note to self: don't tell Pan anything anymore. Maybe I could run away

now, like I did when I found out people are after me cause I use to be an assassin. Pan

should know. I looked out the window to see Trunks and Goten talking. Damn I should

have know. sighing I went to my closet to pick out an outfit. I grab a tight jeans with

black glitters and a tight white halter top. I put those on and grab a white converse. I put

on little make-up and look at myself in the mirror. I have to say I look good. " Tai, time

to go" Pan yelled. I sighed and grab a small purse and a white jacket. I walked out only

to walk straight into someone. I looked up to find Trunks staring down at me. Imagine

how short I am compare to him. i looked away afraid he would get mad at what i use to

do. But he didn't. He took me by the arm and whispered " Pan's parents are upset with

the fact you use to be an assassin. But most people are not, cause they know what it is

like to live alone, without your parents, no money. They know that is the only job, but

they are a little afraid" I looked at him, and said " But I won't do that, I spent 6 years

with Pan and I haven't hurt her at all" I looked away and trunks said " I know, But I am

not afraid, neither is Bra, Goten, and Pan. My Dad isn't and i said most people, not all" I

sighed and follow him outside. Everyone is outside waiting for something. As soon as I

walked out some people just either glare at me or turned away. I can't help it I let out a

whimper. That is the way my clan treat me after they found out my parents died and they

thought it was me who killed them. I think Trunks get the point cause he motioned Pan

to come over here. Pan walked over and ask " What" " I think she is upset" He said

looking at me. Pan come over and hug me but I backed away. " Tai, I don't think that"

She said looking sad. " No you don't think that, but you sure want to tell them after I told

you not to" I said as I look down. " I just think they should know, besides they asked."

She said. " You thin they should know? I am not you, I just got here and I just know

their names and they know everything about me? I thin you should leave my past for me

to tell you to keep quiet about it." I said as I looked at trunks. He sighed and said " Pan

next time you shouldn't tell people anything about Tai unless you have permission, and

Tai I think you should forgive Pan" I sighed. " Tai I am sorry will you forgive me?" She

asked. " Sure why not" I said. Trunks then lead Pan and I to a car, wtih everyone staring

at me. I got in the car Quickly. Inside was Vegeta driving, Bulma in front and Pan and

bra and Marron next to Pan. I sat in the middle of trunks and Goten. And we are on the

way to hell as I out it.

WHO DO YOU GUYS WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER'S POV TO BE ABOUT??

AND WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE PERSON? I NEED TO KNOW SO I COULD

WRITE MORE IN THAT PERSON'S POV!!


	4. Dinner part 2

What if we were meant to be?

CHAPTER 4

Tai: hi I am back!!

Trunks: oh no, everyone RUN!

Tai: I feel so hurt

Trunks: You should

Tai: Fine I won't put you and Pan together anymore

Trunks: I AM SORRY ANYTHING BUT THAT

Tai: he he that always worked

REVIEWERS:

Coolkitty2: I am planning on doing that, and as usual your review is so funny!!

PolePeeps25: LOL, and this chapter is in Trunks POV cause I have an idea for him

Tears of the Nite: well, this chapter is about Trunks but the next one is either Pan or

Goten

yyhpunk: thanks what other one?

frozeninshadow: thank u I also think my person is the best also lol

Tai: lol, there is a new person in this chapter and I am trying to do a Goten chapter so if

anyone could help me I'll really like that lol, thanks. And I need to know if I should

make the new person a chapter in her POV?? or maybe Vegeta's? what do u guys think?

Thank you Frozeninshadow for helping me!!

CHAPTER 4 THE PARTY PART 2 TRUNKS POV.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Pan kept looking back at Tai to see if she is all right.

Pan has gotten more beautiful and I am falling for her faster than you could say Love, and

that is pretty damn fast. We parked the car and got out right after Pan. I walked by Pan

and Tai. And then Tai's head popped up really fast and her eyes wide. " What is it Tai?"

Pan asked. Tai then push us back with her hand, and her eyes searching the whole place.

" What is wrong?" I asked. " Someone is here, someone powerful and bad" She said. "

What?" I said. Then in her hands appears a sword. " What the.." I asked. " This sword

is my sword that can appear in my hands and yea, I killed a few demons with it" She said.

" Don't touch ME" Yelled a girl's voice. " And here they come" Tai said. and all of a

sudden a girl with purple and pink hair with purple eyes and she is wearing an all pink

outfit. She is holding a small boy and girl. And all of a sudden Tai Jump in front of the

girl and said " Who are you" " my name is Kia" She said . " Kia go behind Pan, and Pan

watch out for her" Tai said as she pointed to Pan. Kia ran up to us and sat down. " It is

tiring carrying 2 children while running away" She said with a smile. " Do you think she

will beat him? My father, a really strong Sayain?" Kia asked. Pan gasped but then said "

Of course she can". All focus were on Tai now. My dad looking with interest and my

mom horrified. Tai then asked the man in front of her " What do you want with Kia?" "

what I do with her is none of your business, Tai" He said. " I am glad you remember me

Taishi" Tai spat " How the hell do they know each other?" I asked. " if I were you,

Trunks, I would shut up" Tai said. Taishi then jumped up and punch Tai, but what amazes

me

is that Tai caught it with her bare hands. " You grew weak" Tai said. Taishi then try to

punch her with his other hand. But Tai dodged it again. " I have no use for a pathetic

human

, who thinks he could fight" Tai said. " Human? In your dreams Tai, I never told you but I

am a sayain, and I could kick your ass whenever I want." He said. " you wish, a sayain's

pride

is their weakness, along with their tail" Tai said " HA, and you would know that

because?" He

asked. " I live with one for 6 years and besides Mt dad use to study them when I was

little"

Tai said her eyes glowing a kinda gold color. And all of a sudden Tai slash his head off. It

rolled on the ground for a while. The sword then disappeared and Tai walked back to us.

"

Sorry you have to see that, But he betrayed my dad for money" She said and she walked

to

Vegeta. i sighed. We may never know that lttle past of Tai's or she doesn't want us to

know.

" Man she has one messed up head" Goten said as Bra hang on to Goten's arm. Man those two

will never get married, I mean I just don't see them together. Don't get the wrong idea, I

love Bra, but my best friend and her? not possible. I walked into the restraunt to get the

table for us. " Hey, what are you doing?" A voice said next to me, I turned around and

saw Pan there. I smiled at her. Man she smell like lilies. " Getting our table" I said as I

asked the guy there for our table. " Name please" He said. " Briefs, Trunks" I said. " yes

sir, right this way please" Pan and I followed him to our table. It is a huge, huge

rectangular table. " Want me to get them?" Pan asked. " Sure" I said, kinda sad that she is

leaving. I want to be alone with her so bad. After a while Everyone came in followed by

a sad looking Tai and Pan by her side. " Okay everyone take a seat please" Bulma said. I

got to sit across from Pan, Lucky me. Tai is next to her and across from Goten and Kia

Next to Tai and across from Bra. And once again Bra is on Goten, like always, and Dad

is glaring at Goten. " hey Kia don't you have 2 little kids?" Goten asked. Kia glared at

him and said " Those are my little brother and sister, and I took them home" And then

she and Pan started talking to Tai. I wonder what happened. Tai look upset about

something. " What's wrong?" I asked Tai. " Nothing, I'll tell you later" She said.

" Hey Tai, I need to go to the restroom, want to come?" Pan asked. " Sure" Tai said "

Hey can I come?" Kia asked. " Yea" Pan answered and they walked out. And as soon as

they did Chi Chi said " I don't trust Tai" " Yea I know what you mean, she murders

people, who knows who is next" " HEY now I trust her why don't you guys just get over

the fact she was an ex assassin. She hasn't harm Pan and she was living with her for 6

years." I said. " Trunks, don't talk to them that way" Bulma said. " Woman, let him talk

and what he said is right" Vegeta said. " she may be an ex assassin but she has no

choice" My dad said again. " Oh? and how do you know?" Chi-Chi asked. " I knw her

past, I was there" My dad said again. They have no right to be talking about her that way.

I mean she have to do that, it is not like she have the choice. " Then tell us" Chi-Chi said.

" She have no choice. Her Master Diasha killed Her mom and her dad was injured, so

Diasha kidnapped her and trained her to be an assassin for 5 years and she been killing for 5

years until her dad saved her." Vegeta said. " And how do you know this?" Goku asked. "

Because she is my Best friend's daughter." He said. I choked on my water that is was

drinking " What?" I asked. " Yea her dad is my best friend" He said. That is why he didn't

yell at her yet. I sighed and finish my water. And a second later Pan, Tai, and Kia came

back

in. " Umm.. what happened?" Pan asked as everyone was staring at Vegeta in shock. "

Vegeta

is Tai's Dad's Best friend" Goku said. " Oh, wait WHAT?" Pan asked. " Tai did you know

about his?" Kia asked. " yes" She said with a smile on her face. " Why would I forget the

man that saved me?" she said. " Oh ok" Pan said and she sat down. The waitress came in

and We ordered our food.

THIS IS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER!! NEXT CHAPTER THE DINNER PART 3 AND

GOTEN'S POV. R&R PLEASE THANKS!!


End file.
